C for Caught
by slowdance
Summary: Sara gets involved in some Locker Room Dancing. Sandle.


Greg gets caught dancing in the locker room. Sandle. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.

A/N: I haven't written stuff like this for a long time. I wonder why? I would love to see Greg shake his booty on CSI one day... I know it's kinda weird but John Mayer puts me in a dancing mood... Specially for **devoted99** for starting me off with the title.

* * *

Greg put on his headphones and music immediately flooded his ears. It was John Mayer today, and it always put him in a dancing mood. As he threw his dirty clothes in the locker, he unconsciously started tapping his foot, whistling, while bobbing his head to the music. It progressed to a little arm swinging, butt shaking, and very soon he was prancing around the room. He was enjoying himself so much he failed to notice the figure in the doorway trying very hard not to laugh. 

Sara had just finished her shift for the day and she was heading to the locker room to get her things when she walked into a very peculiar scene. Greg Sanders dancing. She smiled and leaned against the door post, observing him for awhile. She shook her head a little, the things he was capable of. Her grin grew wider as he threw his arms in the air, shaking his hips a little. Not once did he notice her gaze. He was so absorbed in his own little dancing world.

"It's not Manson today?" She said from the door, catching him off guard.

Greg turned around immediately and at once he spotted her grinning at him. His face heated up with embarrassment, but he recovered quickly. Flashing a huge smile, he shook his head, mouthing a 'no' as he shimmied over to her and took her hands, pulling her into the room. He didn't let go of her and once he saw that she wasn't actually protesting, slid an arm around her hips, took her right hand in his left, and danced his way around the perimeter room. It must have been the adrenaline of closing a case, or perhaps the coffee binge was having an effect on her, because all she did was laugh and allowed herself to be dragged into his silly antics. Very soon, Greg Sanders had a dancing partner.

He sang, humming a tune as he led her on, smiling as she laughed. He maneuvered left, avoiding the bench just slightly, then made a sharp turn right, making his way around an abandoned bottle on the floor. Not once did he take his eyes of hers, he just kept singing as he went along, a smile never leaving his face.

"Never knew you to be quite the dancer, Sanders." She said as he twirled her around once.

"Well, I could say the same to you, Sara." He smiled as he caught her easily.

She laughed loudly as he twirled her again, this time in the opposite direction. They went on dancing, the only music was from his headphones and his singing. As the last notes filtered through his headphones, Sara did a dip, which resulted in a bout of giggles from the both of them. The music faded as he pulled her up, huge smiles evident on both their faces.

"Thank you and good night!" He said as he let go of her. She spontaneously indulged him in a little curtsy and the both of them fell onto the bench in a crumbling heap of laughter. They didn't notice another figure standing at the doorway.

"Very cute." Said the voice from the doorway, catching the both of them off guard.

The both of them looked up, surprise written all over their faces only to find Catherine smirking at them, brow raised, amusement clearly plastered all over her face. Greg let out a sigh of relief, at least it wasn't Nicky, they would be all over the lab in an hour.

Sara cleared her throat and stood up immediately, walking over to her locker in the most dignified way possible. Opening it, she stuck her head inside, trying to hide her blush. Greg just smiled sheepishly at Catherine as he moved past her to his Denali, getting caught twice in a night was rather embarrassing.Catherine shook her head and opened her locker, the things they were capable of.

Sara was on her way home when she received a text message from Greg. She read it, and all it said was: _Nice moves, Sidle. _

She groaned as she realized he would never let her live it down.

**End.**


End file.
